Compounds synthetized and compounds or extracts obtained from plant materials by NIMH and NIH Grantees will be evaluated for psythotropic activity and wherever warranted the possible mechanism of action will be investigated. The majority of compounds will be investigated in a minimum of two species (mice and rats); selective compounds in three species (mice, rats and cats); and whenever necessary a fourth species will be utilized (dogs or monkey). The battery of tests will include effects of the materials on the gross observation of rats and mice; effects on spontaneous and forced motor activity; effects of hexobarbital and barbital sleeping times; anticonvulsant activity in mice; anti-reserpine activity; and analgesic activity. Additional studies will include discriminative pole climbing avoidance and escape response by rats and using standard operant conditioning chambers.